Incense
by Lady Tzahra
Summary: Since when does Yuki burn incense? Since he decided to mess with Kyo, that's when! LEMON, YAOI, ETC. You have been warned! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya::waves: It is I, yes, you guessed it, Lady Tzahra, back with more Yuki/Kyo smut! XD **

But to me, it is more than smut, it is a way of exercising my urges to write without having to think that much, which is nice. I've had so much work for school recently, I've been hardly able to think, but I'm feeling slightly better now, and Incense came out of that.

I would like to thank a friend on mine for bringing up cat nip, because it had never occored to me before as something to use in a fanfiction, but, last night I got inspired, and here's the result right in front of us.

Yes, just like in all my other stuff, **Yuki is on top**. **Why? Because I say so. And what I say, goes. :nods:**

**Anyway, please enjoy! I'll have chapter two up as soon as I can! Please review! **

**Much love, Tzahra**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba. If I did, Tohru would be dead. DEAD. AND BURRIED IN A SHALLOW GRAVE ONLY TO BE DUG UP AND EATEN BY RABID STARVING WOLVES. Anyway, yeah, I don't own it. Natsuki Takaya does!**

* * *

Tohru knocked on the door to Shigure's office. "Come in!" She entered the room and Shigure smiled at her.

"Dinner's ready!" She said, smiling back at him.

"Excellent, I'll be there in a second." Shigure paused and sniffed the air. "Tohru-kun are you burning incense?" He asked.

"Oh, um, yes!" Replied Tohru. "Yuki-kun asked me to burn them!"

"That's odd," said Shigure thoughtfully. "But never mind, you said dinner was ready?"

Upstairs

Kyo had been walking back down the hallway toward his room when he heard Tohru say dinner was ready. He was about to go downstairs when he stopped dead in his tracks. '_That smell_,' he thought. '_No, it can't be..._'

It could.

Quick as a flash Kyo sprinted back to his room and slammed the door, then went and lay down on his bed. '_Who the hell would burn _cat nip _incense!_' he thought furiously. As if on cue, the answer knocked on his door. "What!" Yuki stepped into the room, leaning casually against the door frame.

"Honda-san says dinner's ready," he said. Kyo rolled over so he wasn't facing Yuki.

"I'm not hungry," he replied irritably. This was true; the smell of cat nip that was wafting through the open door was making him feel dizzy and lightheaded. Yuki sighed and sat down on the bed.

"Come on Kyo, get up." Kyo didn't answer. "Get up, you stupid cat!" Still, Kyo did not respond. Yuki lay down on the bed up against Kyo so they were spooning. Yuki smelled so strongly of cat nip it was enough to make Kyo go crazy. He wanted nothing more than to relax against the other boy. However, the intoxicating aroma was making him twitch and shudder, not out of drunkenness, but out of arousal. He could feel blood rushing between his legs and it was all Kyo could do not to pounce on Yuki. His self control reached breaking point when he felt Yuki's warm breath on the back of his neck slowly moving up toward his ear. Kyo bit his lip and he could feel himself blushing. "Kyo..." Yuki whispered in his ear.

Whatever tiny thread Kyo's resolve was hanging by snapped. He flipped Yuki onto his back and jumped on top of him, kissing him at a bruising intensity. Kyo forced his tongue into the other boy's mouth and moaned as he thrust his hips up, grinding against Yuki. The smell of cat nip on Yuki was so overwhelming it was making Kyo harder, he was almost mad with desire.

Yuki mustered all his strength and pushed Kyo off him, pinning him to the bed. "Bad kitty," panted Yuki through swollen lips. "You get dessert after dinner." Kyo let out an angry moan, yelling at Yuki incoherently. "N-no! I want you now! I-I need, Yu-Yuki!" Yuki bit his lip. Seeing Kyo with his flushed sweaty face practically _begging _for him turned him on. A lot. But he would wait, just like he was making Kyo.

"After dinner, kitten," said Yuki calmly, and he left the room. Kyo, muttering angrily under his breath followed. His thinking was fuzzy and he kept almost falling over. Yuki would have let Kyo lean on him, but didn't want to risk Kyo trying anything.

After what seemed like hours, Yuki and Kyo reached the dining room and sat down at the table next to each other. The room was slightly hazy with the smoke from an incense burning on a table in the corner. Kyo's breathing grew heavy and his feeling of lightheadedness increased, so he closed his eyes.

"Here you are, everyone!" Tohru's shrill voice cut through the air as she entered the room. Kyo put his hand against his forehead at the noise and leaned back in his seat. "Kyo-kun, are you okay?" Asked Tohru, concerned.

"I'm, fine," gasped Kyo.

"You don't look fine at all," she persisted. "Are you feverish!" She put her hand on his forehead. Grateful for any touch at this point, even from Tohru, Kyo moved into the contact. He looked over at Yuki, wishing it was his touch instead, only to find Yuki with a look on his face that said quite clearly: If-you-keep-doing-that-I'm-going-to-leave-you-alone-tonight-so-watch-your-step-uke. Kyo pulled away.

"No," Kyo groaned softly. "I'm just dizzy." Tohru still looked concerned.

"Well, all right, if you're sure. I made noodle soup, but I took out the leeks for you, Kyo-kun." Kyo's nod looked more like an involuntary twitch. When everyone had been served, Kyo tried to eat, but it all tasted awful. There was only one thing he wanted to taste right now...

"The incense has burned out," Shigure pointed out suddenly.

'_Thank God_', thought Kyo.

"Yuki-kun, should I light another one?" Yuki gave Kyo a very nasty smile before nodding.

"Yes, thank you, Honda-san." She smiled at Yuki and lit another one before coming back to sit at the table. The sweet smoke emitted from the incense rose over the table and hung in an ominous cloud. Kyo bit down hard on his lower lip, fighting against the hard moan trying to get out of him. He spread his legs apart, allowing his aching member as much room as he could without taking off his pants. Kyo's head was spinning, he only wanted to escape from the table, from the cat nip, with Yuki.

But no such luck. He looked at Yuki imploringly, his breathing was harsh and laboured and his face was flushed and sweaty. He pleaded with Yuki with his expression, but Yuki only smiled a wicked smile and listened to Tohru and Shigure's conversation. Kyo moaned softly to himself, putting his hand on the back of his neck and rubbing it. His body responded to the touch almost instantly and he did more, massaging the tense muscles in his shoulders. Yuki either didn't notice or didn't care because he didn't say anything. Then, finally...

"I'm going to go to bed, thank you for dinner, Honda-san," came Yuki's voice, interrupting Kyo's thoughts. Even in his mind, which was an utter mess at the moment, he understood what this meant: Yuki had tortured him long enough. Kyo watched Yuki get up and leave the room, catching his eye briefly. After Kyo heard Yuki's bedroom door closed, he got up, staggering slightly, and mumbled he was going to bed too.

He walked, swaying slightly, up the stairs to Yuki's room, finally locating the right door. He didn't even bother knocking and opened the door, staggering into the room. Yuki was standing in the middle of the room half-way through taking his shirt off, his face looking slightly suprised. "Typically one knocks before entering, stupid cat," said Yuki coldly, pulling his shirt back down.

"Fuck you," moaned Kyo, his speech slurring slightly. He walked as straight as he could toward Yuki, and pounced.

* * *

**I totally need to go by cat nip right now... XD**

**Review and I'll be very happy! And I know you all live to make mehappy. And even if you don't, review anyway.**


	2. Chapter 2

**God, this took me AGES to finish! Oh yeah, hi, it's Tzahra and what not.**

I've been so stressed out recently, what with all the damn essays I have to write on Hamlet and people at my school being complete bastards, my brain has been on a crack high for about a week now. But it's slightly more sober now, so I managed to finish _Incense_! **YAY! **

:cough: Aaaaaanyway, I hope you like this lemon, I think it's the best one I've written, but I'm not making any promises as I'm exhausted right now, but whatever, enjoy it anyway!

**Disclaimer: Lady Tzahra does not own Furuba. I wish I did (or at least had the power to murder Tohru with a pickaxe) but unfortunately, that is not the case. So enjoy Lady Tzahra's story about Natsuki Takaya's sexy characters.**

* * *

"_Fuck you," moaned Kyo, his speech slurring slightly. He walked as straight as he could toward Yuki, and pounced._

Kyo knocked Yuki back onto his bed, kissing him violently. He bit Yuki's lips, forcing them apart as he thrust his tongue into his mouth, tasting every corner. Yuki, who had been temporarily stunned by Kyo's force, was brought back to reality and began to taste Kyo's tongue with his own, fighting to regain dominance, but Kyo was not relinquishing any power.

Kyo began to grind his hips into Yuki's, moaning loudly into the other boy's lips. Yuki pulled out of the kiss and began to kiss along Kyo's cheek, then his neck, making Kyo moan again. Yuki reached Kyo's ear and bit him painfully on the lobe and Kyo cried out and threw his head back in ecstasy.

'_Gotcha_.'

Yuki flipped Kyo onto his back and straddled his hips, then pinned his arms out to his sides with his hands in a strong grip. "Ah! Yuki!" Kyo yelled, caught off guard by the reversal of positions. Yuki stared down at Kyo for a while, breathing hard as he saw Kyo trying to get up and kiss Yuki again, struggling as hard as he could.

Yuki _loved _the way Kyo looked right now; he was hot, sweaty, panting and, making Yuki smile to himself, trembling uncontrollably. But he wanted to torture the cat some more, he wanted to hear him _beg_.

"Y-yu-ki! Keep g-going!" Kyo gasped, struggling weakly against Yuki's grip.

"Kyo-kun," cooed Yuki softly, resting his forehead on Kyo's and looking him in the eyes.

"Yuki! I-I need," he pushed his hips up against Yuki to prove the point, "d-don't stop!"

"What?" Said Yuki, feigning suprise. "You want me to stop?" This made Kyo angrier and he thrashed underneath Yuki, trying to get back on top.

"You're," he gasped, furious, "too slow! OH!" Yuki began to grind against Kyo, feeling his erection straining to be free of his pants. Kyo moaned harder, arching into the feeling.

"Is this what you need, kitten?" Asked Yuki and an infuriatingly innocent tone. He began to knead Kyo with his sits bones and Kyo screamed, thrusting up into the sensation, wanting more.

"I'll take that as a yes, kitty-cat." Yuki, let go of one of Kyo's arms to unbutton his shirt, which he took off and threw over his shoulder. Trusting Kyo more than he thought he should, Yuki freed Kyo's other arm and slowly began to undo Kyo's shirt. He spent a long time on each button, teasing Kyo as much as he possibly could, finally pulling the garment off and throwing it over his shoulder.

Yuki once again held Kyo's arms out to his sides. Yuki looked down at Kyo before he slowly leaned down and kissed him again. The cat arched into the kiss, moaning gratefully and tonguing the other boy deeply. Yuki kissed over Kyo's face and then his neck, biting and sucking a trail of red marks. Kyo turned his head towards Yuki and buried his face in his hair, biting down on his lower lip and breathing hard through his nose. Bad idea.

Cat nip had perfumed Yuki's hair so strongly that as soon as Kyo smelled it, at the same time as Yuki sucked hard on his nipple, his already very hard arousal pulsed hard and Kyo screamed, making Yuki jump. "Kyo, what!" Yuki stopped kissing Kyo and looked at him, concerned. Kyo had begun to tremble in the aftermath of the cat nip intoxication, his disorientated brain thinking of one thing: _release_.

"Y-Yuki," moaned Kyo, straining feebly against Yuki's strong hold on his arms. "Stop t-teasing me! P... p-lease...!" Kyo said that last word in a small voice. Yuki, too, wanted release soon. He had teased Kyo long enough.

"When I let you go, don't try anything," warned Yuki. He sat up, let go of Kyo's arms. and unzipped Kyo's pants and Kyo let out a loud moan as Yuki pressed against his aching desire. Yuki slid off Kyo's and then his own pants and threw them over his shoulder. Kyo sat up underneath Yuki, making both boys moan as their arousals rubbed together, and kissed Yuki at a bruising intensity. Yuki moaned again and pushed his lips and tongue into the sensation. Yuki slowly guided Kyo back down onto the bed and then sat moved off of him, looking through his bedside table drawer for something.

"Yuki, forget it!" Moaned Kyo, his breathing harsh.

"Kyo, are you sure?" Asked Yuki.

"Yes! Oh God Yuki, I need!" Yuki looked into Kyo's determined (and very flushed and sweaty) face and then got back on top of him.

"Okay, if you're sure." Yuki kissed Kyo again, and Kyo, now having his hands free, wrapped his arms around Yuki, running his hands through his hair, over his back. Yuki pulled out of the kiss and replaced his tongue with his fingers and Kyo moaned, sucking them, making Yuki shudder. When Yuki's fingers were wet enough he trailed them down Kyo's chest, finally brushing lightly against the tip of Kyo's desire and Kyo sighed at the intimate touch, thrusting his hips up. Yuki then pressed his fingers against Kyo's entrance, then pushed his index into Kyo.

Kyo twisted underneath Yuki at the penetration, but welcomed it, and Yuki pushed in a second finger. He then began to stretch Kyo, which stung and Kyo closed his eyes tight so he wouldn't make a noise. Yuki added a third finger and Kyo burried his face in Yuki's neck until he felt Yuki scraped a certain spot inside him and he screamed, all he could do was feel the sensation course through him. "Oh my GOD! OH! Do that again!" Yuki obliged and Kyo cried out a string of incoherent words and moans. Yuki then pulled his fingers out of Kyo and looked at him.

"Ready?" He asked, pushing his arousal against Kyo's entrance.

"Yes!" Kyo said in a breathy moan.

"Okay." Yuki pushed slowly into Kyo, who hissed at the rough sensation. It hurt, but he didn't tell Yuki to stop. Yuki pushed all the way inside Kyo, who was throbbing, but still remained silent. Yuki then slowly pulled out of Kyo and pushed into him again, this time a little faster ("oh Kyo!") and Kyo let out a faint whimper, but the pain was already beginning to subside by the time Yuki thrust into him again, faster still, moaning again. Then Yuki pulled out completely, and drove into Kyo again, who this time moaned along with Yuki, who continued to slowly force himself in and out of Kyo.

"Yuki!" Kyo moaned. "Faster!"

'_Finally_,' thought Yuki, who pulled out of Kyo completely, and then thrust back into him with such force both boys screamed. Kyo pushed his own hips up in time with Yuki's thrusts and they both moaned, Yuki throwing his head back in ecstasy. Yuki leaned in a slightly different direction with his next push and hit Kyo's sweet spot and he screamed, writhing and thrashing beneath Yuki, tightening around him. "Oh, God, KYO!" Cried Yuki at all the wonderful pressure around him. Kyo pulled Yuki down into a kiss, licking all inside his mouth, moaning into the taste. Kyo wrapped his legs around Yuki's waist and pulled him in deeper, tightening around him again. Yuki threw his head back as he screamed. "OH! That feels so," Kyo tightened harder still, "GOOD!"

Yuki almost lost it then, but held on, he wanted Kyo to come first. He shifted his hips, making himself move around inside Kyo, who was panting. Yuki brushed against Kyo's sweet spot and he yelled, writhed and arched. They both knew they weren't going to last much longer. Yuki forced himself as deep and as hard as he could inside Kyo, hitting his spot so hard that Kyo stiffened and pulled in around Yuki. They came at almost the exact same time with so much sensation their pleasure filled screams reverberated around the room.

Yuki and Kyo, shuddering, collapsed on one another, breathing hard. They stayed that way for a few seconds before Yuki pulled out of Kyo and rolled off of him, but pulled Kyo in close. Kyo relaxed against Yuki, the smell of the cat nip replaced by the sweet aroma of sweat and cum.

"Oh Yuki," Kyo groaned softly, nuzzling Yuki's neck. Yuki kissed Kyo on the top of the head and sighed Kyo's name into his hair. They said nothing else, but pulled the covers over themselves and went to sleep in eachother's arms.

_The next morning Yuki took the box of incense off the table in the dining room up to his room and put them in his drawer, ready, just in case..._

* * *

**Just in case _what _Yuki? Hmm, maybe we shall see in a sequal? I dunno, maybe once vacation starts. Anyway, check for updates!**

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review!**


End file.
